


Smol and Tol

by Choi_Aya05



Series: -2000 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jae couldn't stop laughing at the way Wonpil needed to tiptoe to reach his lips so Wonpil had to find a way to shut him up.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: -2000 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Smol and Tol

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't ship Jaepil romantically what am I doing
> 
> But wow, 2 fics in one day eyyyyy
> 
> Ignore the title, please. I'll change it when I come up with something better (if I ever do). This fic sprouted out of literal nowhere and it kinda feels like a joke? But it's not crack. I don't know what this is, tbh. Something made in less than 5 minutes?

Wonpil carefully pushed Jae against their living room wall. He loosely gripped Jae's hips, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his lips. He had to cut it off, however, as Jae couldn't contain his giggles.

"What?" Wonpil raised a brow, amused and confused; and pleased, as he generally was whenever Jae laughed.

"Nothing," Jae answered. "Just kiss me again." So Wonpil did.

But the hands on his shoulders gently pushed him back. Jae opened his eyes in time for Wonpil to lower his heels back on the ground. This time his laugh was loud and unrestrained, head thrown back as his happinesses echoed in their apartment.

"What," Wonpil whined, grinning despite feeling lost.

"You--you're so _tiny_!"

"I'm not!" Wonpil protested. "I'm 5'9"! You're just taller!" But Jae couldn't seem to stop cackling, flaring his indignation up.

Then he was hit by a _great_ idea. He smirked. "At least I'm the perfect height for this."

Before the words could fully register in Jae's brain, Wonpil was on the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting the skin almost harshly to make a point. Jae's laugh faded to a moan, especially when Wonpil's hands wandered down to his ass with a teasing squeeze.

Wonpil's lips traveled up to his earlobe. "Having fun?"

"Y-You--"

"I'm...?" Wonpil leaned back, enjoying the way Jae seemed too flustered to formulate a witty retort. The older could only gape with glistening spit-slicked lips and pink face.

"I hate you," was what Jae settled with.

"How weak," Wonpil taunted, earning a glare.

"Oh, I'll show you _weak_!"

It was Wonpil's turn to fill their space with laughter when Jae initiated a tickle fight.

**Author's Note:**

> what
> 
> (Lowkey wanna change the title to "Tall and Taller" but the current one has kinda grown on me. Hmn.)


End file.
